A Life for a Life
by Phoenixed
Summary: Phoebe's preparing to give birth to her third daughter as a deadly demoness appears and threatens her life, as well as the baby's. Piper, Paige and Billie soon find themselves on the path to saving Phoebe and killing the demon. R & R.
1. Infecting the Witch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed and yadda yadda, um, don't sue me. I've used several characters from Charmed and have made up a few of my own.

**Note to Readers:** I'm new at writing story format, but please feel free to tell me to fix punctuation, grammar, spelling and so on, I won't be offended. Enjoy. This will be finished at 12 Chapters that have all been fully written, but I'm just not giving them all out at once. Reviews are **highly appreciated** since I'm new to posting stories and will Reviews will get me to post sooner.

**Chapter 1- Infecting the Witch**

A pregnant, Phoebe Halliwell walked out of her bedroom and into her living room of her luxurious loft, to find her favorite man in the world and her two treasured daughters. They took notice of her entrance and their faces lit up.

"Mommy," one of the two daughters, Peyton, called out to her. Peyton was Phoebe's first daughter and it was one of Phoebe's happiest and cherished moments. Peyton was a daughter, long time foreseen and promised. Peyton had long brown hair and a beautiful smile.

"Good morning, my little ladybug." Phoebe embraced Peyton into her arms and soon released as she saw her second daughter awaiting love as well. "How are you doing today, Penny?"

Penny had very light eyes and long brown hair that both her and her sister inherited from their mother. Penny jumped onto Phoebe and squeezed her tightly. "Good morning, Mommy!"

Phoebe kissed her on the forehead and ran her fingers through Penny's hair. "Honey, your squeezing a little hard and you don't want to go hurting the baby now."

Penny jumped off and put her hands over her mouth and then gently slapped her forehead. "I forgot, Mommy, I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay, baby, just look at my huge belly or do you think Mommy is always fat?"

"No, Mommy," Penny laughed and then was given a signal from Peyton to follow her and they both ran to another part of the living room and began to play.

Phoebe then focused on the love of her life; a man who reminded her of what love truly was and that was mainly because he was Mr. Love himself…or at least an agent. She sat down beside Coop, the cupid, and without having to say anything, he took her into his arms and she rested her back on his chest.

"So how are you doing this morning, my love?" her husband asked.

"Fine. I'm ready to give birth to this little Charmed One already. Then again, I'm not truly ready since I haven't convinced you that we'll use your chosen name for the baby," Phoebe commented.

"Phoebe, I have no problem using the name, Patty. You named the girls and they absolutely love their names as it is and if you named two, why not name three? It would just seem uneven to me in the end and that way, the girls will all be named and honored by their beautiful mother."

"Your sucking up, that's for sure and I don't need to be an empath to tell you that. I just don't feel as if it is fair. I was a fan of Peyton's name because of that love story I was reading while in labor at the hospital and we named her that. Then I thought it would be honorable to name Penny after the woman who did a great deal for my sisters and I and so Penny was blessed with my Grams' name. Your name is different and new to the Halliwell line and I don't have a problem naming her what you wish. It's only fair."

Coop smiled and caressed his wife's arm and sensed how fast her heart was pacing. "Look Phoebe, I love you and as long as this girl comes out healthy as Peyton and Penny, I'll be happy."

Phoebe rearranged herself so she could look into her husband's eyes. "I love you too. I love you even more because you allowed me to carry on this crazy _P_ tradition. Piper kinda broke the tradition and I kinda wanted to keep it going."

"Why would you say it's a crazy tradition?" Coop asked.

"Um, how many 'P' names can you come up with? If our kids keep this going, somebody is going to end up 'Potter' named or 'Poe'," Phoebe snickered.

"I sure hope not. I'm kinda thirsty, would you like anything?" Coop asked as he began to slide out from under his wife's body.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she replied.

As Coop began to make his way to the kitchen, a demoness appeared. She had pure black eyes with pale white skin that revealed black veins within and she was wearing a violet vest with a black dress. The demoness, Miasma, waved her hand and sent Coop telekinetically catapulting across the room.

"Hey!" Phoebe got up as quick as she could for a woman in her ninth month of pregnancy and looked at her daughters who were scared. "Girls, go to your room. Place the crystal in front of your door!"

Peyton and Penny held hands as they charged towards their bedroom door.

Phoebe quickly channeled Peyton's power of telekinesis and struck Miasma to the floor with it. Phoebe had been hoping for a better impact with the power, but supposed that it was the best she could expect for a girl of her age.

"A Charmed One. I'm honored to finally have this opportunity. Not exactly the power display I was expecting." 

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe hated interrogating demons, but she knew she was in no position to fight. "What is it that you want?" 

Miasma got up from the floor and glared at Phoebe. "I'm here to infect you, witch."

"Like I'll even give you a chance." Phoebe thought about channeling Miasma's powers, but figured it was risky since she was a demon. She focused hard and looked at a table that held two yellow liquids in vials on a bureau. At that moment, she empathically reached Peyton and tapped again into Peyton's power and telekinetically launched the potions at Miasma and Miasma blew up.

Coop began to get up and rubbed his forehead in pain. He looked up to see Phoebe jogging over to him and she began to help him up. "I'm okay. It's just another toss across the room. How are the girls?"

"In their room, safe. I vanquished the demon, but she spoke of infecting me and I tapped into Peyton's power just in time to send a potion at her."

Suddenly a whistling sound made Phoebe and Coop sharply look around and they then saw a green cloud of smoke appear and when the smoke dissipated, they saw Miasma back in one piece.

"You got to love this power. Now where were we?" She saw Coop and nodded her head; "I seem to remember you on the floor." Miasma waved her hand and Coop flipped across the room away from Phoebe and slammed into a wall.

Phoebe put up a fighting stance, still unsure of fighting, but knew she had to defend herself. As Miasma came at her, Phoebe lifted her leg as high as possible into the air and managed to hit Miasma with a low kick. Phoebe struck her with a punch and Miasma blocked her next punch and grabbed Phoebe's face with her open palms. Phoebe's eyes began to turn as black as Miasma's and her veins began to bulge and turn black.

Miasma snickered as she released Phoebe from her grip and backed away. "The job is done. Start parting ways while you can." Miasma then shimmered away.

Phoebe looked into a mirror where she saw her black eyes and veins occasionally shift back and forth. "What's wrong with me?"


	2. A Witch in Distress

**Chapter 2- A Witch in Distress**

Phoebe and Coop were still recovering from the attack. Coop was resting on the couch with his daughters, one under each arm. Phoebe knew she was supposed to be resting, but couldn't help pacing back and forth to the mirror, checking on the symptoms that appeared and vanished. The girls noticed it, but Phoebe kept dodging them off, not wanting to scare them with whatever was happening to her.

"Phoebe, honey, please sit down," her husband requested.

"I can't, not now. I'm waiting on Billie to get here already, so I can call my sisters in the other room and discuss the demon," Phoebe spoke sternly.

"Phoebe, the girls are aware of the demon and they hear you. Besides, I'm their father, I can protect them," Coop responded.

"Not as well as their godmother or better known as 'aunt' can. I'm sorry, but your powers, like mine, aren't exactly powers to be feared. Billie has her telekinetic and projection power—powers worthy on taking care of demons," Phoebe replied, "I'm not saying this to hurt you, but I want to make sure my kids, _our_ kids, are safe as my sisters and I may have to battle a demon." 

Coop got up from the couch and stared his wife in the eyes. "Phoebe, you are nine months pregnant and due any day now. Are you trying to risk the life of our daughter, not to mention your life? This isn't reasonable. If anything, send Billie after the demon with your sisters. As you said, she's a powerful witch and with your sisters, they can take this demon on."

Phoebe turned to her daughters and asked them to go back to their room. They both left holding hands and Phoebe approached Coop. "Listen, I'm well aware that Billie is capable of taking out the demons with my sisters, but I have to know why I was infected and what this infection is going to entail. Am I going to turn evil? Will I turn into some other kind of monstrous demon? I don't know, but my sisters and I have to get to the bottom of this."

A knock at the door caused Phoebe to rush to answer it and it revealed Billie who was wearing a red loose shirt with her hair tied back. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I just couldn't leave work at that moment you called."

"It's fine. Just please watch the girls, bring them out here to play or something. I have to call my sisters," Phoebe spoke urgently. Phoebe then made her way to her room.

Billie turned to Coop and asked him, "Is she okay?"

"Demons. You know how much they get to Phoebe these days. She's on a mission and she's ignoring the fact that she's pregnant."

**x**

In Phoebe and Coop's bedroom, Phoebe was already calling Piper the house phone at the Manor. She was relieved to see that Piper had picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Piper asked.

"Hey, Piper, it's me. I was attacked by this demonic chick today," Phoebe replied.

"Wow, what an opening statement," Piper said sarcastically. "Are you okay?" Piper asked with a sense of worry in her voice.

"No, she infected me and at different moments, my eyes flash black and I actually see things a whole lot darker and my veins are also turning black as well," Phoebe sat herself down on her bed, feeling the need to cry. "I'm scared, Piper."

"I'm going to call Paige over here and I'll have Leo and Henry watch the kids. Paige and I will orb over there with the Book of Shadows and you can tell us about the demon and we'll vanquish her. Calm down, Phoebe, we'll get rid of that infection," Piper said trying to comfort her little sister. "Paige may even be able to heal that infection."

"I don't know, Piper, I don't know. I'm scared for the baby and myself. What if something happens to me and what if I die and then she dies in the process? If I die, I'll be leaving behind my girls, Piper," Phoebe said as she was sobbing. "The demon even told me to start parting ways while I can."

"Phoebe, stop talking like that! You're going to be okay. We'll make the best of this situation and we'll save you and my niece. So stop the nonsense and just wait for me to call Paige over here and we'll orb over there with the Book of Shadows," Piper then didn't hear Phoebe on the other end, "Phoebe, are you okay? Phoebe!"

"Oh, my God, Piper. My water just broke," Phoebe panted in shock.

"Phoebe, Paige and I will be over there as soon as possible and we'll orb you to the hospital," Piper said anxiously.

"No, Coop will take me there. You can meet me there," Phoebe then hung up the phone on Piper and called out for Coop. Coop rushed in and had a concerned look on his face. "Honey, my water broke, we have to go to the hospital."

Coop ran over to Phoebe, held her hand and then grabbed a bag with Phoebe's belonging that was prepared for this moment. They ran out of the bedroom while Billie was preparing to play a game with the kids and as Phoebe passed them, she gave each one of them a kiss as they wished her good luck. Billie took the kids into her arms and waved to Coop and Phoebe good-bye as they rushed out of the loft.

Billie was happy that Phoebe was preparing for the birth and was also uncomfortable as to how there was no way to find the demon yet. She then backed away from the girls and walked over to a drawer. She opened the top cabinet and saw all different sorts of potions, candles and crystals and she pulled out one potion. "Okay, girls, get some things to take with you. We're going to your Aunt Piper's house."


	3. Hopeless Endeavors

**Chapter 3- Hopeless Endeavors**

In the attic of the Halliwell Manor, Piper Halliwell was flipping through the famous Halliwell tome, the Book of Shadows. She passed by many familiar pages that she has seen since her time as a witch. All sorts of demons, rituals, potions, spells and other beings of Good and she had only seen two spells that when put together seemed to be the only thing that would work. At that moment, her baby half-sister, Paige Matthews orbed in with her husband, Henry Mitchell and their three children.

"Hey sis," Paige said so Piper would be aware of her, as well as her family's presence.

Piper looked up and put on a smile as she saw her sister, brother-in-law and her one nephew and two nieces. "Hey, Paige," Piper gave her sister a hug and moved onto Henry and hugged him as well. She then looked at her two twin nieces, and her nephew. "And how are you three doing?"

The children, Henry Jr., Hilary and Holly, all three said, "Fine." Paige and Henry together had decided to start a little tradition of their own; naming the kids all names that began with _H._ Henry Jr. was the eldest out of the Mitchell-Matthews children. The twins were an unexpected, but welcomed surprise. Henry was eager for children, but Paige was reluctant and eventually proved to herself that she was a good mother.

Piper placed the yellow ribbon to hold her page in the Book of Shadows and closed the great tome and looked at Paige. "Phoebe, just went into the labor and we have to go to the hospital."

The kids, Henry and Paige all looked excited. "Can we go see, Aunt Phoebe, Mommy?" Henry Jr. asked Paige.

"I don't think so, Henry," Paige replied to Henry Jr. and Paige then saw the concern in Piper's face and began to wonder why she wasn't happy, "Henry, can you take the kids downstairs?"

"Sure. Come on, guys." Hilary and Holly then began to twirl and skip out of the attic as Henry senior and junior laughed at them.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Phoebe was attacked and infected by a demon today and it doesn't look good. Phoebe said the demon told her to say her goodbyes and Phoebe told me about some weird symptoms. Phoebe is definitely full of doubt right now and I found two spells that may work, but since I'm combining their use, it seems like a long shot. Our best shot right now is to get over there, I'll freeze the room and you heal the infection away," Piper said hoping her plan would work.

"I've never healed infections or diseases. It's never been done as far as I'm concerned," Paige then saw the disappointment in her sister's face and added, "but I'll give it a try."

Piper's head rose and she walked over to Paige and grabbed one of her hands with both of hers. "To the hospital."

As Paige and Piper were getting ready to orb out, a cloud of smoke rose from the floor and when the smoke dissipated, Billie was standing there with Peyton and Penny who had bags on their backs.

"Hey, guys. What brings you here?" Paige asked.

"A pregnant witch leaving with her loving cupid brings us here. I kinda wanted to check the Book of Shadows for the demon and everything Coop told me about her," Billie said.

Peyton and Penny each greeted both Paige and Piper. They then told them that Paige's kids as well as Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were in the conservatory playing. Peyton and Penny both ran downstairs.

"Billie, check the Book and call me on my cell as soon as you have something for us. We have to stop this infection," Piper said as she shrugged on Paige's sleeve, signaling her to orb and they did.

x

At Bay General Hospital, Paige and Piper orbed into an empty ladies restroom and walked out. They walked to the counter and Piper called out to the nurse. The nurse soon turned and Piper asked for where Phoebe's room was located. The nurse checked her data chart and she gave them the room number.

"Thank you," Paige said. Together, she and Piper walked towards the room, nervous about Phoebe's condition. They found their way to Phoebe's room and looked in to see Phoebe, Coop, two nurses and a doctor. Phoebe was coughing hard and Piper opened the door and flicked her wrists and froze everyone in the room. Phoebe turned her head to see Piper and Paige, who closed the door behind her.

"Piper! Paige! Help me!" Phoebe cried.

Piper and Paige then saw Phoebe's eyes and veins turn black. Phoebe then coughed and spat out black blood onto her covers.

"Oh, my God. Piper we have to do something," Paige said as she put her hands over her mouth, stunned.

"Well, go and heal her as we discussed," Piper said as her and Paige walked closer towards Phoebe.

Paige placed her hands over Phoebe and a gold light emanated from her hands and went over Phoebe, but nothing resulted from it. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Piper, you said you had an alternate plan, right?"

Piper looked at Phoebe who seemed to be in huge pain. Phoebe then released a stream of tears that were black. "Yeah, I have another plan." Piper then placed her hand on Phoebe's forehead, "Phoebes, honey, I'm going to cast a spell to put you to sleep and then I'm going to cast a spell that will awaken you and should hopefully get rid of the poison."

"Why do I have to be asleep?" Phoebe asked as she began to shiver.

"Phoebes, that's the only way the spell will work and I'm trying to obey the function of the spell for a better chance of getting the full effect. We have no idea what this infection is that we're dealing with and we have no idea if it's contagious or not." Piper removed her hand off of Phoebe's forehead and sure hoped the spell wasn't contagious. She just had her hand on Phoebe and she didn't want to feel the effects of this infection. She was hoping this spell that she used on Paige when they were victims of fairy tales many years ago would work on her sister.

"Piper, hurry, everyone can unfreeze any minute or someone can walk in," Paige said.

"Paige, I have control over my freezes, just watch the door and I'll do what needs to be done," Piper said sternly. Piper felt bad for treating Paige that way, but she had to get her message across. Piper once again placed her hand over Phoebe's forehead and chanted: 

_As I say, you'll slumber deep,_

_Only soon to recover from your sleep_

Piper felt Phoebe's head drop and slouch lower. She then pulled out a paper from her black trench coat.

Paige felt comfortable sensing that no one wanted to enter the room, but she soon lost that comfort when she saw her sister lying motionless. It was as if Piper froze her like everyone else in the room. "Hurry, Piper."

Piper unfolded the white paper and asked Paige to chant with her. Paige moved away from the door and placed her hands on Piper's shoulders and looked onto the spell with Piper, who held the spell in one hand and placed her hand once again on Phoebe's forehead. They then began the chant:

_Hear our call, for those who fall, _

_Purge her to awaken, from this toxic-take in!_

Phoebe jumped up as she awoke and her black veins and eyes vanished. Piper and Paige felt lifted in joy, until the veins once again turned black and her black eyes returned. Phoebe began to cry black tears again and shouted, "Go back to the Book and find a way to get rid of this! Please, hurry!"

Piper turned sharply at Paige, "Paige, would you mind orbing back home to see if Billie has found anything? I can't leave Phoebe alone."

"Piper, Billie would've called us if she found something. Besides, Phoebe has Coop here," Paige, said.

"I know, Paige, I know, but I can't leave her here. I would feel like I'm abandoning her and I just couldn't do that. Can you understand?" Piper asked with a tear falling from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, sure. Keep your phone on; I'll call you when I find out something. Be strong, Piper, we'll find a way to save her. We always do." On that note, Paige gave one final look at her sisters and immediately orbed out.

Piper backed away from the doctors and unfroze them and they all took notice of her. Piper only unfroze them to play it safe.


	4. Preparations

**Chapter 4- Preparations**

Paige orbed into the attic of the manor to see Billie dialing away at her phone. "About to call?" Paige asked.

"Oh, you're here. Perfect. Sorry I took so long, I was just investigating the demon. How is Phoebe?" Billie asked.

"Phoebe isn't doing well and Piper is looking as if she is about to breakdown as well, so I have to stay the strong sister right now," Paige stated. "Moving onto the demon. Who is she?" Paige asked.

"Miasma," Billie stated.

"Your asthma? You have asthma? How come I never knew you had asthma and why am I finding this out now? I'm your Whitelighter, how could I have not known?" Paige asked in a state of confusion.

"No, Paige. Miasma," Billie annunciated more clearly. "Miasma, is a Poison Bearer."

"A Poison Bearer? Forget it, just show me the entry," Paige said as she walked over to the podium that held the Book of Shadows. Paige placed one hand on each side of the tome and began to read to herself. _Miasma, the Poison Bearer is an upper level demoness who has been around since the 14th Century and some even blame her for the Black Plague because of __**The Poison**__. It hasn't been proven to be her because there was never any magical trace found, but many sorcerers speculate that is because she wanted to protect her identity and the exposure of magic. Her known powers include the power to spread her demonic disease, the power to throw fireballs and the abilities to teleport and reform. __**Witches be warned: **__this demoness is very deadly and witches who have attempted to vanquish this poison bearer had all been infected with The Poison and died shortly after._ Paige then looked up at Billie who was scrambling around the potions cupboard. "I can't believe the power of this chick. It's pretty impressive though that she may possibly be behind the Black Plague, but that doesn't look good for Phoebe."

"I know, which is why I'm trying to create a quick and basic potion to banish the poison out of her as soon as possible. Did you read up on what The Poison is yet?" Billie asked.

"Getting to that, right now," Paige answered. Paige looked on the opposite page and began to read about The Poison. _The Poison is a deadly disease that comes from the body of the Poison Bearer, Miasma. The Poison is a toxin that can create a deathly influence. The Poison's speed effects work against the strength of the infected. When working upon a mortal, the effects can be rapid, but when working upon a magical being, depending on their magical strength and power, it may take some more time to fully poison and kill them. When the Poison has entered a magical being, only other magical beings will be able to notice the signs of the Poison taking effect, such as dark onyx eyes and black veins. No antidote has been found to stop the works of the Poison and cannot be healed by the magic of a Whitelighter. _"Oh no," Paige said. There was one final line following. _I have come up with a remedy, but it is uncertain as to whether it would work or not._ Paige began to wonder who 'I' was and then recognized the handwriting from many pages in the Book of Shadows, including the page _Banish a Spirit _andthe page on_ The Necromancer._ It was her Grams.

Billie's potion then began to bubble as she tossed in castor root.

"Billie, are you working on the remedy that my Grams set up?" Paige asked, expecting the best out of Billie here.

"That was your Grams' remedy?" Billie asked. "No, I'm not. It seems impossible and I don't even know what the main ingredient is. I'm hoping this can stop Miasma's poison though," Billie said. "Speaking of Miasma, I looked up her name because it sounded somewhat familiar and in the dictionary, it says _Miasma_ means, "a poisonous atmosphere that rises from swamps and can cause disease."

"Thanks for Webster's terminology, but frankly, I don't see how that's going to help. Phoebe is going to die any minute now and with that, her child as well," Paige stated.

"Sorry, Paige, I was just trying to show the connection. Look, I care about Phoebe too and that's why I'm making this potion," Billie replied.

"I'm sorry too, Billie," Paige said. "This is just pretty damn difficult right now, since there isn't a vanquishing spell or potion for Miasma." Paige then took a look at Grams' remedy.

_Dry Tears_

_Powdered Seashell_

_Syrup based on the saliva of an Ogre_

_Salt less Seaweed_

_And 1 Venom Gland_

"Dry tears? What the hell are dry tears?" Paige asked with an obvious tone of frustration. "I've never once in my life heard of that. As for everything else, I'll be able to get that, but I may have to go to a magical market to get the venom gland and hopefully the ogre saliva so I can avoid an ogre spitting on me," Paige added.

"I'm hoping this potion I'm making works. It consists of, castor root, cat's bane, unicorn shavings, a cluster of scavenger bird feathers and some snakeskin and fang. I'm hoping with a spell, I can offset any venom that was ever on that fang and maybe use it to reverse the effects of poisons," Billie said sounding sure of herself.

"You do realize that is a long shot, don't you?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but Phoebe's life is at stake, so if long shots are all we have, I'll take a long shot that runs as long as the Great Wall of China," Billie said, getting back to her potion.

"Your a good friend, Billie," Paige said with a smile. "I'm hoping that your theory is correct, but I'm going to call Piper and let her know what's going on," Paige said as she sat down on a chair by the window.

**x**

In Phoebe's room, the doctors and nurses left, as Phoebe was calming down and still in labor, trusting Piper and Coop to look after her. Phoebe was still weeping softly.

"Phoebe, we're going to make it out of this. It's all going to be okay," Coop said assuring his wife.

"How do you know? How do any of us know?" Phoebe demandingly asked. "Paige left a while ago and we still haven't heard from her. Not one word!" Phoebe shouted.

Piper then felt her phone vibrate, pulled it out of her pocket and saw Paige's name on the caller I.D. "Here we go, sis. Paige is calling. Excuse me as I take this," Piper then stepped out of the room and answered the call. "Okay, Paige, make it quick because you know hospitals and their phone policies," Piper muttered as she walked to a more vacant side of the hall.

"It's not looking good, Piper. We found out about the demon, Miasma and she's a Poison Bearer. The poison she is killing Phoebe with, has rumored to be what started the Black Plague. Although this was never confirmed, the point is it still poses a threat to Phoebe and the only reason she has fought it off for this long, is because she's magical and a Charmed One at that," Paige stated. "By the way, unless you've already been worrying, don't worry about the doctors seeing the black eyes or funky veins because it can only be seen by magical beings," Paige added.

"Thanks, though I figured that out already. I was ready to freeze as Phoebe was shifting back to that state and they didn't take notice, but thanks for the reassurance," Piper said. "Do you think that if we can track down Miasma, we can get her to put a stop on the infection? Maybe beat it out of her?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. There was nothing in the Book about Miasma being able to reverse the effects. It should be worth a shot though. What we're going on right now is Billie is making her own kind of antidote, but Grams wrote one down in the Book, but it's unsure as to whether or not it would work. The only problem is that there is an ingredient called 'Dry Tears' and we have no idea what it is or even how to get it," Paige said, not willing to accept defeat, but aware of the situation.

"Okay, well double check the Book of Shadows. Grams wouldn't suggest it if she knew we'd be clueless," Piper said. Piper then heard a scream and saw Coop run out of Phoebe's room, yelling for a doctor. "Paige, I have to go, I'll call you back!" Piper shouted as she hung up. Piper ran down the hall and caught up with Coop. "Coop, what's wrong?"

"The baby's coming!" Coop shouted.


	5. To Lose One

**Chapter 5- To Lose One...**

Piper's face was stunned and the doctor ran towards Coop and Piper. Coop told him what he told Piper and they all ran into the room. Phoebe was crying and two nurses pushed past Piper.

"Coop! Piper!" Phoebe cried out as her veins turned black.

"It's okay Mrs. Halliwell, we're here and we're about to begin," the doctor assured her.

"It's okay, Phoebes. You can do it, you've done it before," Piper said to her younger sister.

The nurse then approached Piper and told her, "I'm sorry, but we can only have one family member in here at a time," and the nurse began to gently push Piper out.

"No, she's my sister, I need her!" Phoebe shouted.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go," the nurse repeated to Piper.

"No, I can't leave her side right now. She needs me, you heard her!" Piper shouted at the nurse.

Both nurses then began to push out a fighting Piper.

"Damn it, no! Phoebe!" Piper screamed as she was finally pushed out of the door. The nurses ran back over to Phoebe's side and began to do their assigned procedures. Piper watched the poison take over her sister and cry out for her and felt helpless. _Why didn't I just freeze those bitches?_ Piper thought. All she could do now was wait and hope for the best.

**x**

Back at the manor, Billie was completing her potion as Paige was nearing the end of the Book of Shadows.

"I have found nothing about the damn dry tears in here," Paige said as she was still flipping. "I hope everything is okay, Piper rushed off of the phone," Paige added.

"Maybe a doctor caught her using her phone. You know how it's not good for the machines and everything," Billie commented.

"I don't know, Piper practically yelled at me. I should orb over there if I can't find these dry tears in the next couple of pages." Paige said.

"My potion is nearly done, so it may just have to bubble over. I can check the last pages and also try and come up with a tracking spell to find Miasma so she can reverse the effects. You should probably try a freezing spell for Phoebe and maybe that should freeze the effects of the poison as well," Billie suggested.

"Thanks a ton, Billie. We really appreciate your help here," Paige said with a smile that only Billie seemed to be able to give her in this time of peril.

"No problem. I'm like that annoying family member that won't go away and eats all the food and sleeps in your bed," Billie joked.

"I should go," and on that note, Paige orbed off.

"She could've at least told me I wasn't being funny," Billie said.

**x**

Piper was pacing outside the door and had her hands cradled with each other and under her chin. She breathed hard feeling helpless. As she turned, she saw her baby sister jogging towards her.

"Do you have the antidote?" Piper asked.

"I don't even have the knowledge of dry tears," Paige said feeling bad. "I have Billie working on it, but I came to check on you and Phoebe. How it's going?" Paige asked.

"She's giving birth as we speak," Piper stated.

"That's great, Piper. We should be happy for her," Paige said with a newfound smile on her face.

"Yeah, but what if this baby is infected as well?" Piper asked. She'll be in the same pain that Phoebe is in now and we don't even have an antidote to save Phoebe and if we can't save her and the baby is infected, there are great chances that she'll die soon, but even sooner!" Piper shouted.

Paige was hit with realization by Piper's fury. "Okay, but we have Billie working on it and she's been reliable these past few years. Wouldn't you agree?" Paige asked.

"Paige, does it really matter right now? No. It doesn't," Piper said coldly. "All that matters is that I, no, that _we_ get to see our damn sister," Piper looks at her watch. "I've been out here for ten freaking minutes now!" Piper shouted.

"Well, Billie actually suggested that we cast a spell to temporarily freeze Phoebe and I suppose everyone in that room. Hopefully if we could do that we can stop the transition of the poison. What do you think?" Paige asked. She trusted this idea of Billie's and hoped that Piper would see the good in it as well.

"I suppose it's worth a shot. After that, we summon Grams and find out what these dry tears are and where the hell we can get some," Piper said in control.

"I'm glad you agree. Let's see what I can come up with here," Paige said as she began to think of a spell and decided to wing one.

_Sands of time, don't fall down,_

_Stay in your place, don't move around_

Paige, Piper and the entire hospital then froze, but not because of Paige's spell. Gold sparks made their way into the room with the sound of thunder accompanying the sparks. The sparks spiraled around and shaped the form of the Angel of Destiny. The same Angel of Destiny that informed the Charmed Ones of the Ultimate Battle she foresaw and the same Angel of Destiny that conducted Phoebe and Coop's wedding ceremony in Magic School. She stared at Phoebe and the infection that was slowly, but surely killing her. With a simple wave of her hand, Phoebe unfroze and was still crying and looked around to see everyone frozen and turned to see the Angel of Destiny.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked breathing hard. "I'm in mid-birth and you freeze time? Do you have any idea how much pain I am feeling?" Phoebe asked.

"These aren't happy terms I approach you like last time for your wedding. I'm here to allow you to either fix or end your destiny," The Angel of Destiny said. "We don't have much time to discuss this."

"Hold on. End my destiny?" Phoebe asked. "So I was right. I am going to die and so is my daughter! How can I change this?" Phoebe desperately asked.

"One of you will be spared and that's the choice that lies with you. We Angels of Destinies sure have intervened enough in the lives of the Charmed Ones and this will be the fourth occasion you have with us. The situation with the other Angel, Leo being taken away, the wedding and now. Do you remember what I told you the day you and your sisters saved Magic School?" The Angel asked Phoebe.

"That you would grant each of us a favor," Phoebe replied with tears that were drying up.

"Yes and I granted Piper information on what the future holds for her and her family, I granted Paige knowledge of the future as well, but you didn't wish for any future knowledge. You told me that your premonitions could tell you all of the future in time and you wanted to save your favor. I considered conducting your ceremony as a favor, but this is far much important for the Grand Design. I come to you with an opportunity to either end your destiny and allow your daughter to live or to carry on with your life and lose the opportunity to have any more children. What do you wish of me?"

Phoebe's tears shot out of her eyes again and altered from her clear tears and from the infected black tears. "Of course I'm going to let my daughter live, but will I be able to say goodbye to my family?" Phoebe asked.

"Unfortunately not. You don't have much time until the Angel of Death comes to take you to the afterlife. I wish there was something else I could do to allow you both to live, but as the Angel of Death said, he will be taking a Halliwell before tonight. So I must ask again. Is this your final decision?" The Angel of Destiny asked.

Phoebe placed her hands over her face and wiped away the tears and nodded, sobbing more than ever.

"You can guarantee that your daughter will be saved from the infection and will be a healthy baby," The Angel confirmed as she vanished away in her thunderous golden sparks, leaving Phoebe crying her maximum amount of tears.

Everyone unfroze and the medical team continued their procedure. The doctor was at Phoebe's feet and looked up at Coop and Phoebe, "I got a head."

Phoebe then grabbed Coop's sleeve and pulled him over to her and kissed him one last time. "Coop, tell the girls I love them with all my heart and that Mommy will always be with them. I'll never be too far and I will always be watching over them and I'll always find a way to keep them safe from harm," Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe, what do you mean? Why are you telling me all of this?" Coop then stopped to sense Phoebe's heart rate and although it was racing, he sensed a becoming faintness to it. Phoebe empathically felt his realization of her becoming and Coop began to tear.

Outside Phoebe's door, Paige asked Piper, "Why didn't my crap spell work?"

"Well I think your crap spell actually did work, but froze us as well," Piper said as she was looking down at her watch. "See time moved six minutes ahead from the last time I checked to realize how long I was waiting out here."

"Well a six minutes spell doesn't get an entry in the Book of Shadows," Paige said.

"Oh, the hell with this!" Piper then ran into the room and saw Coop with his arm under Phoebe's neck. Paige followed and Phoebe turned to Piper and Paige and mouthed _I love you_ and the doctor then pulled out the new baby girl and said to Phoebe and Coop, "Look at your beautiful baby girl. Dad, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Phoebe turned to Coop, not knowing he would be the last person she'd see, but she knew the grim reaping Angel of Death was approaching and she told him, "Name her Priscilla!" and Phoebe's head then dropped back over Coop's arm.

"Phoebe, no!" Coop cried.

The nurses ran over to her side and one checked and felt a dead pulse. "Doctor, she's dead," The nurse informed him. Piper began to feel dizzy and fell back into Paige's arm and still fell to the floor.

"Piper, get up. Come on, sis," Paige cried softly.

Piper pulled herself up and ran over to Phoebe and pushed the nurse aside and cradled her sister into her arms. "Phoebes, no! Come on, come on, Phoebe, don't you dare leave me! Phoebe, get up! Come on, sis, this isn't funny." Piper then gave into reality and cried hard and her tears streamed down her face and on top of Phoebe's head. She held onto Phoebe tightly and told her, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I didn't find a way."

Paige wrapped her arm around Piper's to comfort her and placed her other hand on Phoebe.

Piper then froze the doctors and nurses and her, Paige, Coop and the ignored wailing baby girl were the only ones unfrozen. "Paige, heal her," Piper demanded. She didn't think twice about bossing her youngest sister around, she just wanted Phoebe back.

Paige was crying hard, but not as hard as Piper. She had to put past her whimpers and hard breaths as she placed her hands over Phoebe and the familiar gold light emanated and nothing happened. "It's not working," Paige sobbed.

"Keep doing it, Paige! Coop, can't you heal her heart or something?" Piper asked.

"I can try," Coop placed his hand over Phoebe's heart and as weak as he felt, he knew he had to give this a shot. A small glow shined through his hand and the same response Paige's healing got, was the same response he got. Paige and Coop together stopped trying.

Piper waved her hands, unfreezing the doctor and Coop ran over to his new daughter and held her. Phoebe's final words were to name her Priscilla, which was the name Coop thought up. How could he ignore the wishes of a dead woman? Especially when that woman was his wife.


	6. To Gain Another

**Chapter 6-...And To Gain Another**

That night, Coop entered the loft with Priscilla in his arms wrapped in a pink blanket and the overnight bag over his shoulder. He found out everything was okay with Priscilla and she wasn't in any danger and Coop asked for early admittance to leave with her as he just wanted to be home with his daughters. Billie had brought them back to the loft, but hadn't told them anything about Phoebe's death. Peyton and Penny ran towards their father and saw their new little sister asking to hold and see her. Coop managed to smile at the excitement of his daughters. When he saw Billie who was now in jeans and a black sleeveless shirt walked out with teary eyes, his expression changed.

"How are you?" Billie asked from the other side of the room.

Coop turned his head and nodded gently left to right and held back tears.

"Daddy, come on, Penny and I want to see her!" Peyton said jumping up and down, trying to catch a glimpse.

Coop dropped the bag off of his shoulder and sat down on the middle cushion of the couch. Penny and Peyton each jumped on a different cushion at looked at their little sister's face and the small amount of brown hair she had on her head.

"She's so cute, Daddy," Penny said with a smile on her face, "but where's Mommy, Daddy?"

"Hold on, girls. Let me just go and show Aunt Billie the baby." Coop then got up and walked over to Billie who was sniffling and Coop handed Billie the baby who she carefully took into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Coop. I--" Billie then found herself at a loss for words. For someone who experienced losing all of her family members, she only knew what it was like to have others feel bad for her and not the other way around.

"It's okay, Billie. I know what you want to say and I know you understand on some level what I'm feeling," Coop said as he patted Billie on the shoulder and walked back over to the girls. "Listen, Peyton and Penny, I have something very serious to speak with you about. Are you guys listening?" Coop asked.

"Yes, Daddy," the sisters answered together.

"Good, because I need you very attentive as this is very serious and I need to get through this by saying this just once, so please just listen. There were some complications involving your mother and your Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper were aware of this complication and tried to resolve the issue to the best of their advantage. Even Aunt Billie tried to help out," Coop added and his voice began to choke. "The thing that I'm trying to tell you is that Mommy didn't make it," Coop finally got out.

"What do you mean, she didn't make it? She died?" Penny asked whimpering.

Coop nodded and Penny had a whimpering cry as Peyton continued to shake her head around and her tears flew side to side.

"No, no. Your lying, Daddy, tell me your lying!" Peyton begged.

Coop couldn't tell her that. Instead he took his daughters into his arms. "I'm so sorry, girls. Mommy wanted me to tell you that she loves you very much and she will always be by your side and will always protect you guys and Mommy means it," Coop assured them.

"How could Mommy protect us when she's dead?" Peyton shouted. "She's gone and there isn't any way she can protect us!" Two lamps began to flicker on and off as a result of Peyton's minor telekinetic power. The overnight bag that Coop set up for Phoebe then flung across the room, bumped into a flickering lamp and knocked it off of the desk it was on and the lamp broke apart.

"Peyton, sweetie, calm down, please!" Coop begged.

Billie then walked over to Coop, handed him Priscilla, moved quickly to Peyton and held her arms down before she could do any more damage.

"Peyton, honey, look, let me tell you a little something," Billie said. "You know how I lost my parents and my sister. You both know the stories about how the demons got my parents. It was horrible for me to move on without my parents. They were hardly in my life and whenever they were, they were always distracted and I just felt alone the majority of the time. The thing that kept me going was my sister and she comforted me into realizing that we might learn to feel better if their death was avenged. I'm not going to sugarcoat this, but you can guarantee that I will work with Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige and together we will find the demon that poisoned your mother and she'll pay. I know you probably wish that you could do this yourselves, but you two are too young to be vengeful and this has to be handled by adults. The best thing that you two can do right now is take care of each other like my sister did for me. You guys not only need to be there for each other, but you now have a new baby sister that you two have to help Daddy take care of. Can you two promise me that you'll take care of that new little girl who is trusting her life in your hands?" Billie asked, already expecting an obvious answer of approval.

"Yes, Aunt Billie," Penny said and she jumped up and hugged Billie.

"Yes, Aunt Billie, we'll take care of her. We promise," Peyton promised as she hugged her godmother as well.

"Thank you, Billie," Coop said.

"No problem. Please excuse me as I have a couple things to do before I check on Piper and Paige," Billie then moved towards the potions drawer and tossed several potions in a pouch and stormed out of the loft, leaving Coop with his two upset children.


	7. The Dry Tears

**Chapter 7- The Dry Tears**

Piper was in her bedroom and Leo was holding her as she cried. She had been feeling distraught and defeated the entire night and still can't get over the fact that she has lost another sister. "Leo, tell me how this is at all fair. I don't get it, we've stopped death tons of times and now her daughters are going to grow up without a mother and I won't have Phoebe to grow old with," Piper said. "It isn't right."

"Piper, you need to be strong, just as you told Coop," Leo replied. "You're familiar with loss and I know that this is another sister gone that you grew up with, but you can't let this get the best of you. Your strong and you won't feel any better about Phoebe's death until you handle her death the way you handled Prue's; by killing the demon that killed her," Leo said as he held onto his crying wife even tighter. A knock on the door caused him and Piper to look up.

"Come in," Piper said.

Paige walked in and judging by her eyes, it looked as if she had just finished crying. "Hey, Piper. I'm going to summon Grams and ask her about Phoebe. Wanna join me?" Paige asked, choking at Phoebe's name.

"Sure, sis," Piper answered as Leo released her from his grip. She walked over to Paige and Paige tossed an arm around Piper's shoulder and together they walked out of Piper's bedroom and into the attic.

Paige held out her hand and called out to the candles and commanded them to orb into a circle. Paige grabbed a lighter and lit all the candles. Paige then closed her eyes as she remembered her modified, but faster spell to summon the dead.

_Hear me now, Hear my cries,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Cross now the Great Divide _

A swirl of glistening white lights then swarmed around and formed the transparent spirit of Grams, who didn't look the least bit cheerful. "Hello, my darlings," Grams greeted them. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"How are we doing?" Piper mocked. "Phoebe's gone, Grams. I'm sure you got the memo," Piper said coldly. "We tried everything we could and nothing worked. I tried spells to bring her back to us and a spell to call a lost witch and I swear, Grams, that if some lost sister or relative shows up, I'm going to be even more pissed off!" Piper shouted.

"Piper, cool it." Paige told her older and only living sister now. "Grams, how is Phoebe doing?" Paige asked her grandmother.

As Grams was about to answer, Piper cut her off and shouted, "Can you tell us or do you have to keep it a secret like with Prue?"

"Piper, I'll answer this, despite consequences. She's having a hard time leaving you both, her husband and most importantly, her three daughters behind. Your mother is with her right now and they are talking," Grams replied. "She's telling her about how she felt when she died battling the Water Demon and she left Prue, Phoebe and you," Grams said as she pointed at Piper and looked over at Paige. "She felt bad leaving this life without you knowing who you really were as well, but she trusted the parents that you were left with," Grams added and saw Paige feeling better.

"I have to say, that's actually somewhat comforting," Piper admitted.

"Piper, I can also tell you this. Phoebe's speaking with Prue and Prue is helping her ease into the transition as well," Grams assured them.

Piper began to fight back tears at the idea of her sister with Prue. She wasn't mad at Phoebe, but it's an opportunity she always wanted for herself as well—a chance to talk things out with her big sister and how she felt by leaving her and Phoebe behind to handle everything that was to come. Piper always wanted the chance to speak with her sister and it seemed as if that was only going to happen if she died.

"Grams, I have to ask you about something else. Phoebe was killed by a Poison Bearer, Miasma and in the Book of Shadows, it said that you created a healing remedy that would be able to save her and it required dry tears," Paige stated. "What are those? We could've really used them to at least try and save Phoebe's life," Paige added.

"I could've sworn I placed an entry on it. I'm so sorry," Grams apologized. "That was terribly irresponsible of me. As for the dry tears, they are crystallized tears, tears of a shaman. The shaman was an expert at many healing remedies and some say that she is 'one with her magic' and the connection between her body and magic was amazing. I've heard stories of this shaman and the one with the dry tears is amazing as well. Basically, when she was on her deathbed, ready to move into the afterlife, her family and the villagers all gathered around her with candles, ready to send her into the afterlife and this made her very emotional. Naturally, she cried and told everyone around her to collect her tears as they would not only amplify all healing spells, but all magic in general," Grams explained.

"Hold on, so this chick cries and magic gets stronger?" Paige asked. "You're going to have to explain why."

"Like I said, Paige, she was one with her magic," Grams said. "The magic she taught herself and the magical knowledge and power that she used was magnificent, my darlings. She realized her tears would help the world and that is why people captured her tears and when she died, they dried up into crystals. Some say that she performed a spell to make this happen and some say she made a potion, but the point is that these tears have magnificent powers. If you could've gotten your hands on one, it may have been able to save Phoebe," Grams said, regretting actually forgetting to place an entry on the dry tears. She was a responsible witch in her time and she had no idea what came over her that day. She began to blame herself for being the reason that Phoebe died.

"This is just coming to us too late, Grams," Piper said as she made her way over to the Book of Shadows to slam it close. "We have no need for these dry tears now," Piper said, obviously frustrated.

"Not true, Piper," Paige cut in. "You know how we realized that we may not be able to take on Miasma because we don't have the power of three?" Paige asked.

"Yeah and we don't. What are you expecting?" Piper asked.

"Maybe if we get these dry tears, we can use it's magic to amplify our potion or spell or even both," Paige said, feeling accomplished coming up with this idea. "What do you think?" Paige asked.

"I think it should work out, my darling," Grams replied.

"Why just wait?" a voice said.

Piper, Paige and Grams turned towards the attic door to see Billie standing there with a potion pouch hanging from her shoulder.

"Billie. It's nice to see you here with us," Paige said softly.

"No need to condone my feelings," Billie said. "This death is more important to you guys and I can only imagine since I feel so strong about Phoebe dying. I want to go after Miasma with you guys," Billie said with determination in her voice.

"Billie, hold your horses. The plan I just came up with was to find the dry tears to amplify the vanquish. What are you getting at?" Paige questioned.

"I say that we are three powerful witches. Definitely not the power of three, but it should work out against Miasma. I say we give it a try before we go on some wild goose chase for these dry tears and end up with nothing and only lost time in trying to figure out where Miasma is and how to defeat her," Billie said, eager to move on with the search.

"Billie, we just lost Phoebe," Piper reminded. "We cannot, I repeat, cannot afford to be reckless right now! We have to have strategy and I'll agree with you on one thing; I do want to get Miasma, but if we are going to go after her without the dry tears, I want to have some potions and spells backing us up," Piper said.

"Wait, so are we ignoring the dry tears?" Paige asked.

"Only for now, until we realize that we truly need it. If this ingredient is so rare, I prefer not to use it unless it's completely necessary," Piper said as she opened the Book of Shadows, searching for the strongest potions she had listed in the back of the Book.

"I can see that you three are going to try and make the most of this on your own," Grams said. "In case this backfires, I'm going to go and have a chat with the Elders on what they think would be the best plan to gain possession of the dry tears. Does that sound fine?" Grams asked, knowing this wasn't the time to force upon a decision upon the girls and be her regular pushy self.

"That's fine, but tell Phoebe we love her and miss her already," Piper said, fighting back an old familiar feeling of holding her tears back.

Paige nodded as Grams spoke her famous exiting words, "Blessed be," and she vanished in glistening white lights.

"Hey, Piper, I have a question." Paige said. "How come we always summon our grandmother and never our mother?" Paige asked.

"Maybe because Grams raised us and by "us" I mean, Phoebe, Prue and myself and we were used to having her act the role of the parent and also she's also a Halliwell Matriarch, so if we are going to get away with summoning the dead, she's a wise choice. I agree with you though, it's hardly fair for Mom. I hope our kids don't inherit that trait," Piper added as she made her way over to a cauldron and began her potion. She tossed in dragonroot and she looked up to see Billie looking through her potions pouch.

Paige walked over to a drawer and began to write the spell. Moments later, she ripped up a piece of paper after scribbling and crossing out on it several times and she tossed it onto the floor. "This sucks, I'm so used to writing power of three spells and what we have is not the power of three and it completely changes our game plan around," Paige said.

"Keep focused, Paige, this is for Phoebe and Billie, I need you to start working on a tracking spell as I finish this potion," Piper said.

Billie took a seat besides Paige and began to write her spell and all three women, were overcome with great determination to avenge Phoebe's death.


	8. First Attempt

**Chapter 8- First Attempt**

Billie's tracking spell led them into the Underworld in glistening lights. The lights illuminated the dark natural scene the Underworld took. When the lights died down, they looked around and saw the underworld cavern fill with natural Underworld elements; rock-like walls, scattered rocks and boulders with a new element which was a bubbling swamp. The women walked around, each with a highly explosive potion in their hand.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Billie said, obviously aiming to lure out Miasma.

"Cool it, Billie. Miasma isn't exactly a lower level demonic minion with no power," Paige reminded Billie.

The bubbling swamp began to boil even more, causing a larger and much rapid spread of bubbles in the swamp. Miasma soon rose out of it and walked out of the swamp and grinned. "Ah, the Charmed Ones and the infamous lackey," Miasma chuckled.

"Lackey?" Billie asked. "Who are you kidding?" 

"Well, you are the lackey, aren't you?" Miasma asked as she approached them with slow taunting steps. "You come into their home, eat their food, sleep in their bed, learn their magical ways and you think you can hang out with them as if you are Charmed yourself? I don't think so. If I thought you were worthy of killing, I would've attacked you," Miasma assured her.

"Why did you do it?" Piper asked. She wanted to hurl her potion and watch the outcome, but couldn't kill the demon without knowing her motive.

"Must we really play at this? Your sister is dead, just accept it already," Miasma said as she raised her hands and sent Piper, Paige and Billie off of their feet and onto the underworld ground causing their potions rolling out of their hands as they fell.

Piper slowly got up and raised her hands and quickly flicked her fingers and blasted Miasma into the cavern wall. Piper ran over to Paige and helped her up and Paige waved her hand and orbed her potion towards Miasma. The potion slammed into Miasma who was lifting herself off the ground and Miasma blew up.

"You did it," Billie said as she was getting up.

"I guess we did, didn't we?" Piper said, unsure. "I don't know, it seemed way too easy. If it was that simple, I'm sure Phoebe would've found a way to kill her."

Miasma's body then began to reform and her swirling funnel of smoke fly towards the three of them.

"Oh sh-" Piper tried to finish, before the impact of the smoke smacked her along with her sister and Billie and knocked back into the wall. Piper began to bleed in the back of her head and Paige quickly rushed over to her, to begin the healing process.

Billie quickly got up as she saw Miasma completely reformed and Billie reached to the floor, grabbed a potion and tossed it at Miasma. The potion soon exploded and created a wave of explosive energy that flew towards Billie and blasted her across the other side of the cavern and knocked her out.

Miasma dodged the wave and saw Billie knocked out on one side and Piper being healed by Paige on the other. She took this opportunity to take out Paige and created a fireball and tossed it towards Paige.

Paige heard a roaring sound that came closer to her by the second and without turning, only relying on her instincts, held onto Piper and orbed out of the way. The fireball smacked into the cavern wall and blasted a hole through it, causing rocks to fall from it. Paige orbed back in and looked around to see the destructed wall and smoke steaming off of it. She turned to see Miasma who was waving at her.

"I missed, didn't I? Silly me," Miasma said aiming to infuriate Paige.

"Miasma!" Paige shouted as she waved her arm and Miasma was swallowed in orbs and orbed back into her swamp. Paige helped Piper up and together they ran over to Billie. Billie was hurt and they saw Miasma jump out of her swamp, tossing a fireball while airborne. Paige quickly placed her hand on Piper's shoulder and latched onto Billie's arm and orbed away, avoiding the explosive fireball.

**x**

Minutes after Paige, Piper and Billie retreated back to the attic of the manor, Piper and Paige had gone to check on her kids, but Paige soon returned to help Billie figure out a way to stop Miasma.

"I'm still just upset that we didn't even get to use the spell," Paige said as she began to make a new potion.

"We never had a solid opportunity," Billie replied. "We tried to use our potions, but there was never a time that the three of us were standing strong together to use the spell. You did say that it would require the strength of three witches, if not the power of three."

"I know, I know, but it doesn't seem right. I understand that your powerful and all, but your not a Charmed One, so for us to assume that it's going to work is just ridiculous," Paige said, expressing her frustration and unintentionally making Billie feel smaller. "I didn't mean to offend you, Billie, but my point is that we're going to need those dry tears," Paige explained.

"I'll go and ask around some seers, soothsayers and magical diviners. We'll get those tears," Billie informed Paige, while pulling out a potion from her pouch and dropped it to the floor and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Paige was left alone in the attic, but didn't mind the silence. It gave her some time to reflect on how much has happened in this day. She loss her sister, almost lost her other sister and this was all in one day. She hadn't even had the time for a proper breakdown, which was necessary for a sister, especially a magical sister as her powers can go out of control, if suppressed with those emotions. There was so much ahead of her now; the funeral for Phoebe, where she would explain to the grievers that Phoebe died of shock during her pregnancy and she now had to help Coop raise his three daughters, as she knew the difficulties of raising three children, magical at that, with a husband around. She wondered how he was doing...


	9. Coping With Coop

**Chapter 9- Coping with Coop**

It was still evening in the loft and Coop was on a rocking chair with a sleeping Priscilla in his arms. Peyton and Penny had fallen asleep about an hour ago, but Coop couldn't fall asleep, feeling guilty. His guilt was in the wrong place and it was all because of a misunderstanding. He tried to go back in time using his ring to save Phoebe, but was magically blocked by the Angel of Destiny's magic. She had given Phoebe her options and at this point, there was no changing destiny and no chance of Phoebe being brought back. Coop was forbidden to cheat death.

Cold winds blew through the open window and although he was enjoying it, he was well aware it was hardly any good for a newborn baby. He got up slowly, making sure to be gentle, not trying to wake her up and he placed her in the crib, that Coop set up for her in the living room to allow the girls a good night's sleep. Coop moved over to the window and looked down to see Piper walking out of her car and into the building. He patiently waited for the anticipated knock at the door, walked over to it and opened it up.

"Hey, Coop," Piper said softly.

"Hey, Piper. Come in," he said as he fully pushed the door open and allowed Piper to come in. He watched her walking over to the crib as he closed and locked the door. "How are you?" he asked.

Piper didn't respond to the question and just looked at a sleeping Priscilla. "As I'm sure you're aware, there weren't many pictures of Phoebe growing up," Piper said changing the topic, "but, from the ones I do remember, I recognize that nose on Priscilla's face," Piper said holding back tears. "She's very beautiful, Coop."

"Thank you, Piper," Coop said as he sensed the pain in Piper's heart. "Piper, I'm hurting too, so know that you aren't alone in this. I feel as if my heart is tearing as well," Coop admitted.

Piper slowly turned to Coop and said, "I know you must be in pain, Coop because she was your wife. I'm not trying to minimize that love, know that, but you have to understand that I've known Phoebe my entire life and it kills me that she's gone. After I lost Prue, I didn't have the strength to move on and I was more than willing to give up the fight against evil. As you know, Paige came into my life and helped me move forward and after the three of us won our Ultimate Battle, a battle that was to end all battles, I thought that my sisters and I could live in peace. Demons came back occasionally, but it was very little and no huge threats, but this demon came out of nowhere and succeeded in killing Phoebe. It kills me that this just wasn't another lower level demon that we could fight off, but a demon that must've been plotting to kill her. I have no idea of her motive and who knows if I ever will, but the one thing that I know now, is that I've lost everyone that I grew up with!" Piper exclaimed in tears that came out when she first mentioned the loss of her eldest sister.

Coop walked over to Piper and embraced her in his arms and Piper sobbed against his chest. Coop wanted to cry too, but knew that at that moment he only wanted to help Piper move on.

Moments later, Piper backed off of him and wiped her eyes with a tissue from her pocket and looked down at the floor. "So, um, we found the demon that killed Phoebe and she put up a good fight, but we're not giving in hope yet. We're going to get her," Piper declared.

"Piper, don't go getting yourself killed. It's bad enough we already lost Phoebe and it's affecting the whole family including your kids and I know they are greatly hurt by losing a loved one like Phoebe. If they lose you, I'm telling you they won't want to move on either and will just be filled with vengeance. Please don't allow that," Coop pleaded.

"You don't get it, Coop," Piper said, now looking him in the eyes. "I'm only going to have peace of mind once the demon is dead. Once we kill Miasma and I know that the rest of my family is safe, my rampage for vengeance will be over. I just came over here to see how you and the girls were and now that I've done that, I have to be on my way. Paige, Billie and I are working hard on finding a way to defeat Miasma once and for all," Piper said, quickly changing from grief to determined quickly.

"I understand, Piper, that this means a lot to you, but—"

"No, Coop, you're not understanding," Piper said as she cutting off the cupid. "You're all about love and you should damn well know the extreme lengths people go for love. I've already done everything in my power to bring back Phoebe and received zero results. You attempted to go back in time to save her, but once again nothing happened. Understand now, that if I can't have my baby sister back, I'll damn well avenge her death and not ignore it. If you don't understand that now, sit down and think about it because I refuse to just stand on the sidelines and hope for Miasma to die of age. I'm going after her. Now excuse me and have a goodnight," a furious Piper said as she walked out of the loft, slamming the door shut and waking up Priscilla.

Coop ran over to Priscilla, lifted her from her crib and began to think on what Piper said.


	10. A Tear in Time

**Chapter 10- A Tear in Time**

It was 2 o' clock a.m. in San Francisco and Paige took a sip of her coffee that was freshly brewed. She wasn't a stranger to long nights of demon duty, but with the added grief of her sister's death, it was hard to stay up and just call it night. Paige sat at the kitchen table as she heard the door open and seconds later close. She got up and entered the dining room and walked into Piper who had red eyes.

"Crying some more?" Paige asked.

"Of course," Piper said with a half-cocked smile. "I, um, met with Coop and told him about our Miasma attempt and unfortunately, my temper got the best of me and I yelled at him to straighten him out. Then I didn't know what to do, but driving seemed to be the only thing that was cooling me off, so I stuck to that for a while," Piper said as she pulled out a seat from the dining room table and sat down.

"Well, Henry and all six kids are asleep and Wyatt was the last one down. He didn't want to go to sleep without seeing you come home safely and ended up falling asleep on the couch and I orbed him into bed," Paige said.

"Thanks, Paige. Any word on Billie yet?" Piper asked.

"No, but you know Billie, updates isn't how she operates. Never has," Paige joked as she took a seat next to her sister at the table.

Both Piper and Paige turned to the staircase as they heard footsteps coming down and weren't surprised to see Leo turn the corner. "Hey," he said as he stuck his hands in his back pockets.

"Hey," Piper replied softly.

"Where were you, Piper?" her husband asked.

"Out and about, driving around town, however you want to put it," she answered.

"I knew you were okay. Something told me not to worry," Leo said with a smirk on his face.

Piper ran her fingers through her hair, rolled her eyes and replied, "And would that be a little birdie named Paige and her sensing powers?"

Leo put on a small smile and walked over to Piper and gave her a quick kiss. "How did it go with Coop?" He asked.

"Things went off and by 'things', I mean fireworks and by 'fireworks' I mean I yelled at him," Piper answered.

"Why?"

"Honey, I honestly don't want to get into it right now. I'm exhausted and repeating myself isn't in my schedule. Finding Miasma and killing her is," Piper declared. She got up and helped Paige get up from the chair and together they left Leo in the dining room and made their way slowly up the steps. When they reached the attic, they saw a cloud of smoke rise from the floor and once it cleared, revealed an expected Billie.

"I got some news," Billie quickly said.

"Is the Demon of Sleep coming for us?" Paige asked. "I only ask because that is the only demon I won't fight off right now," Paige joked.

"No, I was transporting all around and meeting with different shamans and trying to get a basic answer and they all said that dry tears are so rare. The shamans can't find the tears themselves and have even taken notice of upper level demons sending bounty hunters out to look for it," Billie explained. "Well, since your Grams said that the dry tears were from a shaman on her dying day and she was offering them, I figured that I would project back to that time and collect one of two," Billie carried on.

"Sounds good," Piper said. "One question; do you know when that time is?" She asked.

"Yeah, the shamans informed me," Billie answered. "It's actually only ninety-nine years back," Billie added.

"_Only_ ninety-nine years back?" Paige asked and expected that much of Billie. "That's almost an entire century, Billie!" Paige exclaimed.

"I know, but I have to do this. It may be our only chance at getting these tears," Billie replied.

"Go for it, Billie," Piper said.

"Yay, a mission. We don't get to work much with each other anymore," Billie said. "I'm so glad that we get to do this, unfortunately under these conditions."

"Yeah, unfortunately," Piper said.

"Billie, if you could, please try not to come back for an hour or two. I'm tired and I want to nap, especially if we're taking on Miasma again," Paige said.

"I'll have to agree with you, Paige, but the way time travel works, you may get two minutes sleep by the time Billie returns," Piper said as she placed an arm around her sister's right shoulder, placed her head on her left shoulder and they walked out of the attic together.

"Off I go," Billie said as she stood standing and took in deep breaths. She envisioned the shaman as described to her and pictured the long brown hair; hazel eyes and from the stories, appeared to be a famous blue silk gown. She pictured the shaman on her deathbed in a tall tent as described to her filled with candles and posted everywhere. The final image she took in was the crowd; although she hadn't seen anything or anyone, the descriptions given to her were enough to carry her through space and when she pictured the grievers in white robes and candles in their hands, and projected the image of her wearing the same white robe. Soon she felt a cool familiar breeze go by as she moved through time.

**x**

Ninety-nine years back in the year 1917, a resting and dying shaman is in her bed and is surrounded by many family members, patients and people of the community who have appreciated her work. She resides in a tall tent on a small island, whereabouts unknown and the tent is tan with white doves circling around it. The shaman's life was soon to be over, but she stood brave as she watched those she loved grieve for her. Everyone in the tent is wearing a white robe in honor of the shaman. Whenever she would practice her craft and realized Death was going to be knocking on one's door, she'd go to that person and explain to them what they should expect in their afterlife, and she did it in her white robe. In honor of her, they are all wearing white robes to get ready to send her into the afterlife and the only thing excluded is an explanation of the afterlife. Not that she needs one, considering she has been telling people for countless years.

"Don't mourn me," the shaman spoke softly. "Celebrate my death. The end of this life is the beginning of my next life," she said with a smile. In the present time, these words would be viewed as meaningless, but in this time, for all those who have witnessed the magic the shaman has performed, her words were taken seriously.

"You've been so great to us. We can't help but miss you as you drift away into the afterlife," one man in the crowd said.

"You helped me save my relationship with my son. If you didn't assist me with that vision quest, I would still be lost and clueless to the troubles happening with my son," a mother said.

Billie soon appeared in the crowd with a white robe on. She made her way through the crowd as everyone was shouting their thanks and speaking of all the great deeds the shaman has brought to them.

The shaman's eyes that were filled with foresight and wisdom began to tear and she spoke. "Attention, please," she requested and everyone fell silent. "I want you to know something. These tears that are following from my eyes are tears of strength and power. They will magnify all the potions and remedies created for healing and will add great strength to any magic used on. I am a woman of strength and always have been, but I will do my best to drop as many tears as possible for you to collect. As my last breath is taken and I take my next step in life, these tears will turn into crystals and the magic shall take off from there. Use them wisely, my children. Don't be shy to take one," the shaman calmly said.

Billie approached the shaman with a tissue in her hand and a tear fell out of the shaman's hazel eye, rolled down her pale cheeks and Billie gently wiped the tear off of her face. Billie took a good look at the shaman and said, "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Actually I do, Billie," she said to Billie's surprise. "And I hope you get that demoness," the shaman said. "Good luck."

Billie smiled and quickly ran out of the tent to begin the process of projecting back to the present.

Authors Note: Guys, the year isn't important. If there is a glitch forgive me. By the way, thanks to everyone for all your great feedback. It definitely makes me dish out the other chapters when I see tons of reviews. It's my first and I'm glad it's a success; I'll always remember that. This story will end at chapter 12. Enjoy the rest!


	11. To Stretch the IMagicnation

**Chapter 11- To Stretch the I-Magic-nation**

Billie projected back to the present and returned an hour later than she originally left and not the same point in time, allowing Paige and Piper to rest. Giving them more time to rest, she pulled out the tissue and examined the dry tear. It was a small blue crystal, shaped like a water droplet. Although it was small, the power contained within was amazing. Billie decided that she would go and begin a whole new potion, one that was already strong enough to kill upper level demons with the added boost of the dry tear, making the potion strong enough to kill Miasma...or at least Billie hoped. She needed a dry toad leg and when she didn't see it on the table filled with a spread of magical herbs, she moved over to the cabinet and opened it up.

"Toad leg, toad leg, where are you little toad leg?" Billie muttered as she looked around the cabinet and saw some labeled. There were hand-grenade potions, transporting potions, smoke bomb, glamour potion and was distracted by one, "A power of three blessed potion," she read aloud. She looked at the ingredients and ignored the basic variation and only cared that it supposedly had the blood of all three sisters in it. This would mean that with the power of three blessed potion and the dry tear to amplify the power, Miasma should easily be vanquished. She quickly jumped to brewing new potions to harm Miasma, but not kill her. She popped out the cork in the blessed potion vial and she dropped in the dry tear. The vial began to glow and changed from a green liquid to a blue liquid. Billie screwed the cork back on and placed the potion on the table and continued working on other potions.

**x**

An explosion woke Piper up at four o' clock and she jumped up out of her husband's arms, scared as to what would happen. She rolled out of bed and Leo got out too.

"You wait here," Piper said, doing her best to command him to remain within the safety zone of her room and not follow her to a possibly dangerous attic.

Leo, "Piper, we've had this argument over the yea-"

Piper regretted freezing her husband. She wasn't a huge fan of using magic on him over the years, but she had to protect him. Family was the most important thing to her. She made her way out of her room, hands in the air, ready to freeze or explode upon meeting the potential evil. She quitely creeked up the steps, still with her hands in front of her and she walked through the attic door to see Billie using a funnel to pour a potion into a vial. Piper was stunned to see that the explosion was just a complete potion. Piper rubbed her eyes and asked Billie, "What time is it?"

Billie placed a top on the potion and looked at her watch. "Four o' clock, Captain. Sorry that I woke you up."

"How did the dry tear hunt go?" Piper asked, still tired, but sat down on the attic couch.

"I got it and the potion is ready. I found a potion in the herb cabinet with other prepared potions and it was blessed by you, Phoebe and Paige, so I tossed the dry tear in there and now we have the power of three by our side and a power boost from the tear," Billie said proudly. "All we need now is the spell."

"I'm far from being in a rhyming mood and I've seen some of your spells and since it's late, I don't mind being harsh in saying that some of them aren't the best. Be glad you have your projection power, since it basically performs spells without using spells," Piper said harshly. The reality of the situation was that she was grieving, angry and tired and mixed together didn't concoct the best mood for Piper. "I'll wake up Paige in about five minutes and have her work on the spell."

"I have to say, much offense taken there. My spells have improved over the years," Billie said, defending herself. Piper was right though; Billie never made her own spells and always used spells from the Halliwell Book of Shadows.

"Billie, I'm not going to argue. I don't have the energy to spend time arguing, I have to save it all for Miasma. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got it," Billie said. "Sorry." As she began to bottle another potion. "Well, I have some standard potions here that I've prepared. I have one to generate fire from your hands, but it's only good for about three fireballs," Billie picked up two other potions, one in each hand. "This one is to create electrical shock to Miasma and this one is the atomic explosive potion that woke you up," Billie said as she placed the potions back on the table along with others. "If need be, we have ice freezing potions, smoke bombs and transport potions."

"Well, you sure had your work cut out for you. Aren't you tired?" Piper asked.

"I am, but I had potions to make. I'm used to staying up on late nights now with bringing work home and with demons following me home," She answered with a slight chuckle.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get Paige. It seems as if the potions are ready and all we need is a spell to back us up," Piper figured.

She lifted herself from the chair and excused herself to go and wake up her sister. She walked down the steps and entered Paige's old room, which was now Melinda's room, but for the night, she was sleeping in Wyatt and Chris' room. She entered to see Henry at one end and Paige on the other with all three kids inbetween. She felt bad disturbing this family time together, whether they realized it or not in their unconsciousness, but much had to be done if Paige and Piper and the rest of the Halliwell line were going to move on. She gently walked to the side where Paige was sleeping, but before she woke her up, she realized that Melinda had a huge bed all to herself. She chuckled slightly and carefully placed a hand on Paige's shoulder and shook it gently. Paige began to open her eyes and Piper whispered, "Paige, get up. Billie got the dry tears and we got the potion, but we just need a spell now." 

Paige fully opened her eyes and rubbed them both with her fists and she turned to her family and saw them all still sound asleep. "Alright, I'll orb up in a minute. I just kinda want to watch my kids sleep for a moment or two," Paige quitely said.

"Sure," Piper agreed, allowing Paige to spend moments with her family and stepped out.

Paige looked at Henry Jr. and remembered the day he was born. A name still wasn't decided for him, but Henry jokingly suggested _Henry Jr._ and didn't expect her to actually agree with him. That made him proud to have his first child named after him. She then looked onto her twin girls, Hilary and Holly. Striking resemblances, the girls like Henry Jr. all had brown hair that was quickly making it's way to turning as dark as their mother's. Paige was happy to be blessed with three of her own little children and not have to worry about hiding their magic as they attended Magic School. The time for joy passed as Paige realized she now had to help her sister, as well as her self. She decided to hold off on orbing as the the room would illuminate and possibly wake up her family. She took the mortal way and walked out of the room and up the steps.

"There you go," Piper called out to Paige. "I was wondering if I was going to have to go back down there," Piper said approaching Paige with two notepads in her hands and two pens in her hand, giving Paige one of each. "We need a spell and I've decided to get in the rhyming mood and not toss all the work on you."

"Thanks, I guess," Paige replied. They both took seats at the table where Billie was brewing a new potion and a blast of smoke shot up. "I'm not sure I feel about these potion fumes in my face." Paige looked at a guilty Billie and signaled Piper to move over to the couch with her.

"Hey, Paige, I thought you were orbing up," Piper questioned as she took her seat at the couch.

As Paige dropped down, she replied, "I was, but you know those orbs at this time, bright as ever and definitely bright enough to wake up my little angels."

"Don't you mean your little whitelighters?" Billie asked.

"Back to the spell," Paige said with a smile. She began to write down a spell and soon scratched it out. "I'm still not used to writing great effective spells without tossing the power of three in there."

"Paige, you've written loads of spells before that didn't involve the power of three and they all worked. We have to move past this delay if we're to get Miasma. I admit my spells aren't coming out great right now, because like you, I'm having trouble working out that power of three factor," Piper said with slight frustration.

"Why are we working out the power of three factor?" Paige asked with a sly face.

"What do you mean? We can't go using power of two spells," Piper answered.

"No, what I mean is that you told me Billie got the tears, right?" Paige asked and looked at Billie and Piper who both nodded. "That crystal is known to expand the lengths and power of magic, so if we use that for the spell-"

"Billie already tossed it into the power of three blessed potion I had stockpiled in the cabinet," Piper said cutting her off.

"Even better!" Paige exclaimed. "We toss the potion at her and while it's working it's magic, we chant a power of three spell and it should send Miasma into oblivion!" Paige said excited as she began to write a power of three spell.

"How can you be so sure, Paige? This may be the only tear we get our hands on," Piper asked softly, not willing to feel confident just yet.

"It has to. We know that these tears are great, great power and you mix that with the power of three, the strongest power there is, what can defeat it?" Paige asked.

"Just because we have a power of three potion, doesn't truly mean we have the power of three with us to say the spell," Piper explained.

"Look, we throw the potion and once it collides with Miasma, she should already be dying or extremely hurt and we chant our spell while the potion is still on her and when the spell's magic collides again with Miasma who has potion all over her, she should go boom and die!" Paige rambled with excitement. "Did you follow?" She asked, backtracking whats she said and realized it was a little confusing.

"Shockingly, yes," Piper answered.

"And here's the other best part of it," Paige added, "Although Phoebe is dead, we know for a fact that magic can be used from the hereafter as Grams is always turning the pages in the Book of Shadows for us. So if her telekinetic power can come down, why can't the power of three stretch down here as well?" Paige asked.

"Paige, your truly reaching out there now. I'm losing more belief with every new thing that comes up, it just all seems like a huge stretch now. Grams' telekinetic power is just from the power of one witch plus she is a Halliwell matriarch, so who's to say that Phoebe's one third of our shared power will work?" Piper asked, trying to make her sister realize what a stretch this was.

"I'm well aware that Phoebe is only one third, but the best part of it, is that we have extra magic from the dry tear. I'm confident in this plan, Piper. I just need you on board to do this," Paige explained.

"Fine, Paige, I'll trust the plan," Piper gave in. "All I'm saying is that you seem to be combining a thousand theories into one, to make a solid great plan. It's not like we ca very well use Phoebe's premonition power to help tell us whether this is a good idea of not. I guess we're going with your playbook here. Before we go, I'm saying goodbye to my children in case this plan fails and I suggest you do the same."

Piper and Paige left Billie alone in the attic, trotted down the steps to the rooms and they parted ways. Piper entered Wyatt and Chris' room and saw her three children sleeping. Melinda had a great comparison to Piper at that age and Piper knew that if anything ever happened to her or Leo, Melinda would be well protected and taken care of from her overprotective brothers. Melinda couldn't even fight her own fights at school without Wyatt or Chris intervening.

Piper gently sat on Wyatt's bed where both he and Melinda were fast asleep and Piper gently bounced on the bed slowly, to awaken her kids without startling them with a fast movement or loud noise. Wyatt was the first one up; growing up knowing that demons would occasionally attack at night kept him alert at such a young age. It was both unfortunate and necessary. Wyatt looked at his mother and sat up.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Wyatt asked with concern, knowing it must be important for her to have awakened him at this time.

"I just need to speak with you guys," Piper said as she gently shook Melinda's shoulder.

Melinda jumped up with a yelp and frantically muttered, "No, don't kill me!"

"Melly, Mel, it's okay, it's okay," Piper alerted her daughter. "It's just a nightmare, honey. Are you okay?"

"Mommy," Melinda said with a deep breath. "I'm so glad I'm okay. I had a terrible nightmare that demons cornered me and threw fireballs at me. They almost reached me until you woke me up." Melinda hugged her mother and Piper stroked her hair.

"You're safe, baby," Piper said. Piper turned to see her middle child Chris waking up, most likely from Melinda's minor frantic attack. "Chris, honey, please get up for a moment," Piper told her son.

"I'm tired," Chris replied to her as his head fell back on his pillow.

"Just for two minutes, peanut," Piper noted.

Wyatt rolled out of his bed and held his hand up near Chris. The blankets telekinetically ripped off of Chris and Wyatt then physically shook his brother awake.

Chris felt the need to retaliate with a minor telekinetic push, but accepted the fact that his mother wanted him awake. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at his mother. Wyatt and Melinda sat down with Chris on his bed and Piper looked at them.

"Look, guys I have to tell you something," Piper started off. "Aunt Paige and I are going together to get the demon that killed Aunt Phoebe. I just wanted to make sure that I saw you guys, just in case something happens to us."

"Mom, take me with you," Wyatt said, scared for his mother and wanting to help. "I have my shield and I can protect you guys!" Wyatt added.

"That's sweet, honey, but no," Piper told him. "Aunt Paige and I are going to be the ones to do this. I've decided that I'm going to leave your Aunt Billie here to watch over you guys. It's just going to be my sister and me and if this was just another demon, I wouldn't want to fight, but this has to be done for Phoebe. We can't let the demon get away with this. I'm sorry to leave you three here alone, but know that I have to do this, knowing the risk," Piper said choking back tears and clearing her throat. "I'm so sorry, guys."

"But Mommy, what if you get hurt?" Melinda asked softly. "It's not fair. What if you end up like Aunt Phoebe?"

"I know, baby and I don't want to leave you guys, so I'll make sure to be extra careful. I just can't let Phoebe's death go without being dealt with. Just know that if something happens to me, I will always be by your side. Don't you forget that. Mommy will never be far, I may not be in sight, but never far," Piper assured her children with teary eyes. "Family hug, guys," Piper said as she held out her open arms and her three children embraced her with a tight hug. Piper didn't want to let the moment go, but Paige was waiting. Piper soon backed off of her children gently and began to walk off backwards, watching her children join together, knowing to keep each other safe.

"Good luck, Mom," Chris told her. Wyatt nodded in response slowly and Melinda rapidly shook her head with quivering lips.

"If I'm not back by the time Daddy wakes up, tell him I love him," Piper told her children. She then stepped out the door to see a crying Paige in the hallway with her back against the wall. "Guessing it didn't go so well, did it?" Piper asked her distraught sister.

"That was the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do, Piper. Telling my kids goodbye, it seemed so premature to do this right now. Let's just get this demon so I can come back to my family," Paige told her sister.

"I agree. Let's get back soon. I don't want the kids worrying any more than they have to. It's unfair that they had to go through that," Piper said.

"I agree. Hilary, Holly and Henry Jr. are crying and Henry is doing his best to console them right now. I just have to love that husband of mine," Paige said, slightly smiling about the idea of her husband being an actual father. She was happy to land a man who appreciated and took care of his family.

"Come on, let's go and tell Billie that she's staying here. She'll be upset, but it's necessary to protect the family. You and I are going to be the ones to do this. Are you ready?"

"Ready, sis," Paige said wiping all the tears from her eyes.


	12. A Life for a Life

**Chapter 12- A Life for a Life**

Orbs entered the Underworld and when they finally vanished, Piper and Paige were standing together armed with a potion in each hand. They each had potion pouches over their shoulders. Paige possessed the power of three blessed potion in her pocket and both sisters stared at the swamp where they believed to be Miasma's current residence.

"I kinda regret leaving Billie back there right now," Paige said. "She could've used her power to move the water out of the swamp to reveal Miasma."

"We don't need her right now. She's doing her job, let's do ours," Piper said pulling put a potion from her potions pouch. "Orb this on top of the swamp, I have another way of pulling her out," Piper handed Paige the potion.

Paige held out her hand with the potion Piper gave her. "Swamp!" Paige said as she directed the potion that was quickly swallowed in orbs on the top of the swamp water.

"Now it's my turn," Piper said as she tucked her original potion in her pocket. She then held out her hands, flicked her wrists and blew up the potion. The potion exploded causing the swamp water to blast into the air and to cause bubbles to rapidly spread around. Piper turned to Paige with a serious expression, "This should draw her out."

Miasma soon jumped out of the swamp, dripping water all around. "How dare you? I was willing to leave you two witches alone! You're pushing me to kill you so you can join your weak sister!" Miasma shouted.

"How dare you?!" Piper shouted back as she released another blast, this time at Miasma and sent Miasma flying onto her back. "Paige, hit her with a potion!" 

Paige threw the potion out of her hand and it smacked into Miasma while she was on the ground and began to burn her with intense fires. Paige enjoyed the screams coming out of Miasma and together with Piper they walked towards Miasma.

When they reached a four-foot distance from Miasma, Piper folded her hands and asked her, "Why did you kill our sister?"

Miasma, still burning, ignored the question. "Stop the flames!" she cried.

"Should I extinguish the flames, Paige?" Piper asked her, knowing she had the right to be cocky while in this much control.

"Let her boil and bubble for another minute or two. It's not as if she showed mercy to Phoebe," Paige replied.

After doing as Paige said, Piper and Paige watched Miasma scream and cry from intense fires and Piper pulled out a blue potion and dropped it on Miasma. The intense flames died down as Miasma's body was covered in a thin layer of ice. "Now tell me why you killed my sister or you can go through a hell whole lot of more pain!" Piper demanded.

Miasma gave in, not wanting to experience the pain again. She still had every intention to kill Piper and Paige, but she was going to have to be smart about this. "Fine, I'll talk," Miasma said slowly getting up, hoping they wouldn't blast her back down to the ground. "I didn't only want your sister. I wanted to kill her daughter as well. I figured this was the most perfect opportunity. By killing Phoebe, I end the power of three and by killing her daughter that was soon to be born, I destroy another pack of witches who together would have a powerful bond. So I killed Phoebe and I killed her daughter, all for the price of one," Miasma said watching fury grow on Piper and Paige's face. "My poison infected Phoebe and by infecting her, I infected the little one as well and killed them both. Aren't I good?" Miasma asked with a devilish grin.

"Not that good," Paige said. "Apparently there isn't a daily newspaper in the Underworld. Our beautiful, non-infected niece is still alive. Sorry to break it to you," Paige added.

"What?! She's alive! It can't be!" Miasma screamed.

"It can and it is, but you won't be alive much longer to fret about this," Piper was ready to blast Miasma, until Miasma quickly telekinetically sent Piper and Paige flying different ways. "Come on, witches."

Piper quickly got up and pulled the potion she started off with out of her pocket. Miasma threw a fireball at Piper and Piper quickly dropped the potion at her feet and a blast of smoke shot up from the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Miasma couldn't find Piper and she turned to find Piper aiding Paige and helping her up. Miasma tossed another fireball and Piper blew it up before it could get any closer to them. Piper helped Paige fully onto her feet and noticed that Paige had a small cut on her cheek. "Paige, get the potion ready. For now, orb me to the other side of her. I already used my transport potion, so hurry," Piper said.

"If you say so," Paige held out her hand and gently gave it a wave and muttered, "Piper," and Piper was soon brushed along to the opposite side of Miasma, while covered in orbs.

Miasma didn't know which way to turn or even which witch to attack. "The Power of Two. This is cute," Miasma said to distract Piper and Paige for another attack and tossed fireballs in each of their directions and each sister dodged them by jumping to the floor.

Paige rose up and yelled, "Enough is enough!" She waved her hand and yelled, "Miasma!" and Miasma was then covered in orbs and Paige directed Miasma into a wall. Miasma fell out of the orbs and held onto her back that was bleeding red.

Piper ran over to Paige and told her, "Nice work. My plan to hit her with Billie's freezing potion from behind failed, but you handled well," Piper congratulated her sister.

"Thanks. Let's end this now. Conversing with demons isn't my forte," Paige mentioned as she and her sister walked towards Miasma, still on the ground.

"Let me tell you something now. You aimed to kill two people in my family and you were successful in killing the one that meant the most to me. This ends here, your rampage ends here," Piper said as she pulled out a yellow potion.

"What are you going to do to assure that?" Miasma asked. "No witch has ever been able to kill me and the power of two Charmed Ones still may be great power, but not great enough." Miasma got up and Piper tossed a potion at her that began to electrocute Miasma greatly. Miasma continued to feel high voltage bolts of electricity and listened to Piper as she fell to the ground and squirmed.

"Like I said, it ends here. An eye for an eye, a life for a life," Piper told Miasma with a smirk on her face. "Throw the potion, Paige."

Piper and Paige took steps back as Paige reached into her pocket and tossed the potion at Miasma.

Miasma began to now feel the pains of the potion that were tearing her skin apart along with the shocks of electricity.

Paige unfolded a paper from out of her back pocket and joined together with Piper and chanted the vanquishing spell.

_Demon, you took a life with your toxin,_

_Now we unleash a power within,_

_The Power of Three still resides,_

_As our sister remains spiritually by our side,_

_So we cast our spell and place on thee,_

_A vanquish in which you die violently_

Paige and Piper began to move backwards as they watched Miasma's body tear apart and the fire and lightning attack her.

"Piper, should I orb us out of here?" Paige asked knowing that the blast from Miasma's vanquish could hurt them for sure.

"No, we have to make sure she dies once and for all," Piper replied.

Paige and Piper joined hands and stood tall as Miasma continued to be tortured and yelled, "How?"

"How else?" Piper said cockily. "The Power of Three." 

"You'd think demons would know that by now," Paige said.

Miasma shook her head as she let out one final scream and a blast shot out of her. The blast was black and created several rings of destruction and a wave of fire that flew towards Piper and Paige. The black blast shot both Paige and Piper back into the Underworld wall and the fire never reached them, but began to destroy the cavern. Rocks began to fall off and Piper and Paige, in great pain looked up to witness the destruction of the cavern. Piper nodded off to Paige and Paige orbed them out of the Underworld.

**[x**

In the attic, Billie was pacing back and forth as Paige and Piper fell out of orbs and rolled across the attic floor. Billie saw dirt marks all over Piper and Paige, but knew they were alive. "Oh, my God! Did you do it?" Billie asked anxiously.

Paige and Piper turned to each other and grins lit up their face. They sat up and hugged each other, cheering in their great victory and avenging their sister's death.

**[x**

Three days following the vanquish, Piper, Paige, Henry, Leo and Coop with Priscilla in his arms were at the dining room table, enjoying Piper's breakfast.

"It was a great ceremony you guys," Henry said speaking about the funeral. "I really liked what you said, Piper."

"Thank you, Henry. I hope Phoebe liked it just as much," Piper replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"So, are we going to do this Wiccaning or what?" Paige asked. The family had been discussing a Wiccaning ever since Miasma's vanquish and Paige figured now was the perfect moment.

"Right now?" Leo replied.

"Why not? We have the entire family here. Grams is expecting our call sometime this week, but who knows if another demon tries to kill one of us, so let's do this now," Paige said, hoping for everyone to chime in with agreement.

"I agree with Paige," Piper.

"What are we waiting for then?" Coop asked, getting up and smiling at his youngest daughter in his arms.

Minutes later, everyone was in the attic. Piper and Leo stood with Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Henry had his arm wrapped around Paige who had her hands on Holly and Hilary's shoulders with Henry Jr. in the middle. Coop stood with Priscilla in his arms who was wrapped in a ceremonial white dress that only revealed her face. Peyton and Penny stood beside with holding hands.

Piper looked at the lit candles and looked up, "Grams. Can you come down here now? We're ready to do the Wiccaning," Piper said.

Glistening lights appeared and formed Grams' spirit and she stepped out of the candles to become corporeal. "Hello, darlings," she greeted. She walked towards Coop and he handed her Priscilla. "She's beautiful, just like every child blessed into our family. Her beauty shall be admired later, as I'll begin the Calling of the Ancestors now," Grams said and began the chant to summon the ancestors and friends from the Warren line.

_I call forth from space and time,_

_Matriarchs from the Halliwell line,_

_Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,_

_Our family spirit without end,_

_To gather now in this place,_

_To help us bring this child to grace_

Beams of light came down and formed Halliwell Matriarchs, family and friends. They all smiled, enjoying being summoned another time to help bless a new witch added to the line. Priscilla was definitely a witch to bless; she was already a survivor thanks to her mother.

Piper looked around at the crowd as she had always done, always expecting to see a new face. The only time there were new faces was when Paige held two Wiccanings for her children and her adopted parents showed up. When Phoebe was alive, Piper always searched for Prue and never sighted her. This time she was looking for both Prue and Phoebe. She hadn't seen any of them and only paid attention to Grams who was starting the next part of the Wiccaning.

Grams smiled at Priscilla and looked at the summoned guests. "As you all know, we perform this ceremony to bless this child in a blanket of goodness and light, allowing them to find their way back to Good, if they ever fall down the path of Evil. As some of you may know, this beautiful baby girl's mother was robbed of her life and that means this daughter was robbed from her mother. It isn't right and that is why I call Phoebe to come out of the crowd to help bless her child," Grams said with a smile.

All the living members of the family smiled as a ghostly Phoebe made her way through the crowd and stepped away from the guests. She turned corporeal and ran and hugged Coop and kissed him. Phoebe soon bent down to hug her daughters, whom were ecstatic to see her. She looked up to see Piper and Paige crying as they stood by their families. Phoebe kissed her daughters and moved onto Piper and gave her a huge hug. Piper gently sobbed in her arms and watched Phoebe run off to Paige and everyone else. Piper couldn't believe how much love they felt from Phoebe without her having to say one word.

Grams cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and Phoebe ran back over to Coop who placed his arm around her. Phoebe couldn't stop staring at her daughter and awaited the opportunity when she would get to hold her.

Grams continued:

_The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. _

_We pledge to be with this child always_

_Apart, but never separate_

_Free, but never alone _

_She is one of us and because of that, _

_We will bless her with all the goodness that we are_

_Welcome to the family, Priscilla Halliwell_

_Blessed be!_

Grams then made her way to Phoebe and gave Priscilla one more glance as she handed the new Halliwell to her mother. Phoebe began to tear and kissed Priscilla's forehead. Everyone around Phoebe, Coop and Priscilla said, "Blessed be," and Phoebe kissed her daughter's forehead again and said with Coop, "Blessed be."

The family was temporarily reunited for the moment and Grams told Phoebe, "Honey, we have to go. You were only meant to be here to meet your daughter, help bless her and leave. It's unfortunate it has to be that way, but take comfort in having that."

"It's okay. I understand. You, Mom and Prue have helped me understand," Phoebe said rocking her daughter.

Piper wanted to ask about Prue, but avoided the chance of being denied information about her sister, even after all of these years. She had another question though, "Phoebes, how do you feel about this huge sacrifice you made?" Piper asked her sister.

Phoebe turned to Piper and said, "I was given the option to either live or to let my daughter live. I spent a great deal of my life helping Innocents and I spent another great deal of my life being selfish so I can have children...a family. When I was asked who to let live, I decided to let my baby girl live. I definitely couldn't live knowing that I killed my child, only to let myself live. I've made some selfish decisions in the past, but that's unbearable. My choice was right and I'm sure that you could understand that a child's life comes before their parent's."

"Phoebe, who gave you this option?" Coop asked. "Maybe that's why I couldn't go back in time to save you."

"Some things are better left unanswered. I unfortunately have to go now. As much as I just want to cheat the system, screw the Grand Design and the Great Divide over, I have to honor the decision I made to let this little one live. Just know that I'll always be in your presence in some form," Phoebe handed Priscilla back to Coop and gave everyone one last hug as she stepped into the crowd of deceased guests and turning into a transparent spirit once again. Grams stepped back with her and together, they said, "Blessed be," and in one huge glow they all vanished, leaving the family to rejoice together and celebrate Priscilla's Wiccaning, Miasma's vanquish and Phoebe's return.

Piper walked over to Coop and told him, "Look, Coop, I never got to apologize for my behavior the other night and I just wanted to say-"

Coop then cut her off and nodded, "You were upset. We all were, but we're all in a good mood now. Just bask in it and let love bring us back together."

"Must you be always be a cupid?" Piper asked sharing a smile with Coop, as they shifted their eyes to gaze at the new Halliwell child.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End. **

**Thanks for reading my first ever story form fanfic guys. I highly appreciate it. If you liked my work, add me, my story or both to your favorites to help spread the word. I would hate for this fanfic to end up on page 100 or something and never viewed again. Once again, thanks and expect much more from me now. I have many fanfics being planned out right now and this is only the beginning of the PhoenixFics.**


End file.
